


PROJECT I HAVE TO DOOOOOOO

by Wasowoski



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasowoski/pseuds/Wasowoski
Summary: yes





	PROJECT I HAVE TO DOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> hello

Lennie Small is a character in the novel Of Mice and Men. Lennie is a man who is mentally disabled and very tough. He is the opposite of George in most ways. Lennie is a whole lot taller and stronger than George. Lennie travels with George to find jobs so they can get money to get their dream house. Although, Lennie is an 86 year old character, he can still be found in literature and film today.

There are many characters that are similar to Lennie, one of them is Patrick from SpongeBob. Patrick is a pink starfish. He is widely known as dumb. He lives under a rock in SpongeBob’s neighborhood. He goes on adventures with SpongeBob.

Patrick is SpongeBob’s sidekick. Lennie, like Patrick, are both air-headed. They are constantly getting themselves in trouble, as well as the main character, which are George and SpongeBob.

Another character like Lennie is Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!!. Shizuo lives in a town in Japan called Ikebukuro. In this town there are many strange people, he is one of them.

LAST PARAGRAPH: Even though Lennie is an old character, they can still be found in movies and literature today. Lennies character will continue to be used in films and literature endlessly.  
• Patrick from Sponge Bob  
• •  
Research:  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Of_Mice_and_Men#Characters  
https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BigGuyLittleGuy  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patrick_Star  
https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Papyrus  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Of_Mice_and_Men_in_popular_culture

https://durarara.fandom.com/wiki/Shizuo_Heiwajima

 

Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara is Actually Lennie from Of Mice and Men  
By Amanda Sargent


End file.
